Lift trucks use an attached clamping device to handle rolls of various paper types. The ability of such clamping devices to lift and move a roll of paper without damage is highly dependent upon the contact pads used. Contact pads are used with a paper roll clamp and make actual contact with the outside cylindrical surface of the paper roll. A textured, curved contact surface is usually designed into the load-engaging front surface of the contact pad in order to balance the needs of load holding and damage prevention.
Handling paper rolls often results in abrasion or wearing of the rear surface of the contact pad. Normal wearing of the contact pad is due to sliding the rear surface of the contact pad along a paved ground surface. Contact pad service life can be dramatically reduced by such wear, thereby requiring frequent replacement.